


Even split

by Dreamers_den



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: After Green, Building Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Escaping the Green doesn´t make all Cee´s problems disappear, and while Ezra is rushed to Infirmary, Cee just hopes that she wouldn´t have to face those problems alone.Basically, my idea of what happens after Green.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

After finally leaving the Green and docking on the Station, Cee immediately radioed for help. Station´s medical team rushed Ezra to Infirmary, leaving Cee alone on the stolen mercenary ship, her adrenaline slowly burning out and leaving her feeling numb. 

She lost everything.

On Green, Cee left all she knew – her father, her home, almost all her things except the spacesuit and a small backpack. It was all she had left, the clothes on her and the unfamiliar ship. Slowly, the girl looked around, trying to take in the layout. It was designed for more people than the landing pod she was using with her father, but it was also scraped to bones, to remove as much weight as possible.

This ship wouldn´t take her far, and there were almost no supplies to support her. She would be lucky if she finds any rations, and she would need to eat soon. The constant necessity of nutrition, lack of practically anything to sell or trade, the ship that was barely keeping together… sighing, Cee rubbed the root of her nose.

She needed to rest, just fall asleep and hopefully forget everything that happened on Green Moon. If she still had some of her father´s “sleeping help”, she might be tempted to use it. This way, Cee simply curled in the seat the best she could, closing her eyes tightly. Some part of her wished that all of this was just a bad dream and when she would wake up, her father would be there again, stumbling across their tiny pod. 

Except that it wouldn´t make things much better. It´s been years since her father treated her like actual father should and Cee missed those distant years of innocent childhood as if they happened in another life. Swallowing, she tried her best to fall asleep, but despite the exhaustion, she couldn´t. Too much happened in those last few cycles on Green. Practically whole Cee´s life was turned upside down and she had no idea where she would continue from now on.

At some point, Cee had to finally manage to fall into restless sleep, because when the coms came to life, the beeping startled her awake. She flinched sharply, quickly reached hands towards the control board, only to be met with confusing layout of unfamiliar buttons. It took her a moment to remember that she wasn´t in her landing pod anymore, and another moment to answer the call.

It was from Infirmary and in the first moment, Cee felt cold shiver to run down her back. If Ezra didn´t make it, she would be truly, completely alone.

“Infirmary to Craft GE159, your passenger is stable and awake.”

Relieved gasp escaped Cee´s lips before she could get a hold of herself and press the answer button. “Craft GE159 here. Can I visit him?”

“Visiting hours start in 40 minutes, you can visit then.”

“Copy that. Thank you, Infirmary.” Taking a deep breath, Cee leant back in the seat and rubbed her face with palms. She felt just as tired as when she went to sleep, but the news about Ezra lifted some weight off her chest. After everything they went through together, after the other prospector saving her, she couldn´t imagine losing him now.

“40 minutes,” she murmured under her breath, before looking around. There were close to none supplies, but Cee still had some rations in her backpack. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, she slurped one nutrition pack to get some energy and hydration. It only took her a minute, leaving her with a lot of time to aimlessly pace around the ship, looking for anything useful. 

Mercenaries did annoyingly good job scraping the ship to make it lighter. There were no supplies, a single field kit, some forgotten tools and small pieces of torn off insulation. Nothing of any value, expect Cee´s spacesuit and the backpack. Cee took time to carefully check every pocket and pouch of the suit, despite knowing that there was nothing to find. All that was left was a miniscule chance that Ezra had some money in the pockets of his spacesuit, but overall, it was clear that they were hopelessly broke and stuck with a ship that was barely capable of flying.

Sighing heavily, Cee hung her head down and leaned it on her palms. Her mind was racing to produce new ideas, but there seemed to be nothing else she could do before heading to Infirmary. She could only hope that they would be willing to wait with any medical bills until she and Ezra manage to find a new job, or that Ezra would figure something out.

But he would have to be all right first.

Cee straightened a bit, thoughtfully pressing a palm to her mouth. She knew too well that someone as young and as girl as her would have hard time getting a job alone. She needed someone adult to do the talking, to get her job, to help her. And right now, Ezra was the only option she had, and he was lying at Infirmary, gravely injured all because of her. She´ll have to think about what she´s going to tell him to persuade him that she could be useful. And she could be useful! She knew a lot about prospecting, she could be his hands until he gets used to his new disability. 

If only he agreed to give her a chance. Cee was sure that she could persuade him to let her work with him. She would show him that she had skills, that she could learn fast.

But she already cost him his arm, and he got stabbed because of her. There was still a chance that Ezra would take one look at her, see all problems she caused to him, and walk out of her life without second thought. If that happens, she wouldn´t be able to even blame him. They got off the Green, their deal was over.

Taking a deep breath, Cee got up, clenching her hands into fists. She won´t let that happen. She´ll make him see that they could benefit each other.

When the time for visits finally came, Cee headed to Infirmary. She tried to ask about Ezra´s condition, but the medical personnel just assured her that he was doing well and pointed her to a correct room. At the door, Cee hesitated, taking a deep breath. She had no idea what to expect, but the medical personnel was quite clear about Ezra being stable and expected to make full recovery. Everything else was… something she just had to face.

Slowly, she walked in. The room was small, with a single bed and some machines on the wall behind bed´s head. Ezra was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, a single tube coming out of his forearm. It seemed to be connected to some infusion, which was slowly dripping into the tube. Cee had to force herself to tear her eyes off the dripping drops and back at Ezra.

At least he seemed better than before. His skin regained some colour and the stump of his right hand was wrapped in fresh bandages. He looked as if he was merely sleeping, but Cee knew better than to get her hopes too high. She quietly walked over to bed and tried to read the screens. There had to be something that would tell her more about his state – the machines were meant to monitor his vitals, after all. 

A soft groan startled Cee out of her thoughts and she quickly looked at Ezra. He was trying to blink the sleepiness away and took a shaky breath. Slowly, his eyes focused and he turned his head to side, looking at her. Despite her own nervousness, Cee tried to give him a reassuring smile. 

His lips twitched a bit, to mirror it.

“Hey, little bird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked reading, please comment.:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra wakes in the infirmary. It´s time to discuss their future plans with Cee.

“Hey, little bird.”

“Hey,” Cee whispered. Everything she planned to say fizzled out of her mind, and she just silently stared at the other prospector. Ezra was sleepily blinking, still a bit dazed, but he was awake and that had to be a good sign. “How are you?” Cee asked, unsure what else to say.

“Not very good, judging from your sorrowful expression,” Ezra slowly retorted.

Despite being worried, Cee had to smirk a bit. She almost forgot how eloquent Ezra could be, but it had instant, calming effect on her frayed nerves. With some effort, Ezra tried to mimic her smile.

“Seems that my condition just made a significant improvement,” he croaked out.

“Doctor said that you´re stable and should make a full recovery,” Cee informed him. She tried to sound positive about it, despite the report was quite vague. Seeing how tired Ezra looked, she decided not to mention the medical bills yet. Hopefully, they´ll have enough time to worry about that later.

Sighing, Ezra let his eyelids drop again. “Splendid. When did they say that I can leave?”

“Leave? You´ve been seriously injured!” Cee exclaimed sharply. “You need to recover first, get the dust out of your system…”

Ezra shook his head.

Biting on her lip, Cee tried to lower her voice a bit. “They´ll let us know when,” she said. “But you need to recover first, okay?” She needed him to be all right. There was no other option. He just had to be all right. Cee refused to accept anything else, not after surviving Green, not after they managed to get here. 

“Okay,” Ezra repeated, tiredly blinking. It seemed to take him some effort to fully open eyes and look at Cee, but he managed eventually, and looked her over. “How are you?”

“Me?” Cee repeated, dumbfounded. He was the one lying on hospital bed, arm missing, still wheezing after dust infection, barely keeping his eyes open and _he_ was asking _her_ how she was?! “I´m all right!” she exclaimed. 

Chuckling, Ezra nodded. “Good.” His left hand twitched a bit towards Cee, as if he wanted to reach for her and Cee quickly covered it with her own hand. Ezra´s skin felt too warm under her touch, probably some remnants of fever, but at least he wasn´t burning anymore.

Cee took a deep breath, trying to think up something worth saying. It didn´t seem that Ezra was up for serious conversation right now, so the matter of their possible cooperation would have to wait. But she couldn´t silently stand next to his bed forever. Unconsciously, she tightened the hold on his hand. She could feel Ezra´s hand slightly twitch in her palm and he opened eyes again. 

“You´re still here,” he said, with a faint smile.

“Of course,” Cee snapped back. She had nowhere else to go, didn´t he realize that? “What did you expect?”

“Ah, I imagine you have better things to do than to keep watch over me.”

No, she didn´t. She had nothing else to do, and with exception of empty stolen ship, nowhere else to go either. Not knowing what to say, Cee just shrugged. Ezra seemed to take it as confirmation.

“It´s been honour knowing you, Cee,” he said quietly.

Cee´s eyes widened. “Wait, what?”

“Guess this is where our ways separate.” He gently squeezed her hand.

“What?” Cee was shaking her head in desperate “no” before she knew it. “I…” she had to take a deep, shuddering breath to get a hold of herself. “I have counteroffer,” she said, as seriously as she could.

When Ezra raised eyebrows, seemingly taken by surprise, she firmly squeezed his hand and continued.

“We stole that mercenary ship together, so it´s fair to say that it belongs to both of us. I suggest we keep it and use it as means of travel. As for supplies, we´ll share those, on our way of finding new job. And, considering medical bills, we should find a new job soon.” She kept nodding suggestively through her whole speech, momentarily pausing as she thought of adding more arguments. “ _I_ will help you with prospecting, and with paying off the medical bills. _You_ will handle negotiating jobs for us… and you will provide your experience. I think it´s a very good deal, and you should accept it. At least until you fully recover.”

For being the talkative one out of them, Ezra remained eerily quiet for a moment. He blinked, as if needing to process Cee´s words, before his expression melted into a grin.

“Let me guess. Whatever we earn, even split?”

Gasping, Cee felt herself grinning as well. She was so relieved that he was considering her offer, that she would say yes even if he suggested worse conditions. This way, she had a chance to show him that she could be useful. She´s have time to persuade him to make this temporary agreement more permanent. “Of course,” she replied, quickly nodding. “Even split.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very appreciated.


End file.
